hhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise and Fall of Sergeant Schultz
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars None Guest Stars * Gestapo Officer - Edward Knight * General Kammler - Whit Bissell * Colonel Franz - Laurie Main Synopsis A general, who once fought in WW I with Schultz, comes to camp. Suddenly, Schultz is showered with attention. He also becomes a hero and wins a medal, thanks to Hogan, who needs the diversion to help rescue a captured member of the underground. Plot Details: The episode begins with the Heroes down in the tunnels, preparing Newkirk and Carter for a mission. The two will pose as members of the Gestapo and retrieve an Underground agent named Becker from Gestapo custody. Hogan tells them that Becker has enough information to get the Heroes shot, and thus he needs to be secured before the Gestapo interrogate him. Newkirk asks what they will do if the Gestapo won't hand over Becker, to which Hogan instructs them to leave it alone, as they don't want to draw suspicion lest the Gestapo tighten their security. Hogan asks Kinch about their acquisition of a car for the job. Kinch tells Hogan that he borrowed it from the motor pool and that it's parked on the Hammelburg road. Hogan then tells Newkirk and Carter not to drive the car any more than necessary as they are bribing the motor pool sergeant with ten cents per mile of use. Carter and Newkirk arrive at Gestapo headquarters and present their "authorisation" to release Becker. The Gestapo officer in charge however refuses to hand over Becker as he can only release him under the written orders of Reichsfurher Muller. Carter tells him that their orders were signed by "Colonel Hoganmeier" but the officer doesn't budge. He does however mention that they will be transferring Becker to a nearby hotel for better security. Carter insists they hand over Becker, but the officer again refuses, and offers to explain the situation to "Hoganmeier." Carter quickly claims that the last person to call "Hoganmeier" after hours was sent to the Russian Front, causing the officer to back off the idea. Carter makes an excuse for them to leave, but as they do, the officer asks who "Colonel Hoganmeier" is. Carter and Newkirk laugh at the question and then leave. The next day as the Heroes are doing their laundry, Kinch approaches the group and gives Hogan a message from London. They order the Heroes to try rescue Becker again and will not accept a second failure. After some complaining from the rest of the Heroes, Hogan tells them that they will rescue Becker regardless. They are soon interrupted by Schultz, who tells them that Klink has ordered the prisoners to prepare for the arrival the next day of a new general who is in charge of the military district. Hogan complains that the POW's aren't around to entertain every general in the German army, but Schultz cuts him off, saying that such orders aren't exactly to his benefit either, as he has to be on his feet (and he's rather heavy). However, orders are orders. The guards and prisoners fall out the next day for the arrival of the general. The general's aide, Colonel Franz announces and introduces Klink to General Kammler. Klink welcomes the general to Stalag 13, but Kammler simply orders Klink to straighten his cap, as he only permits active combat officers to wear their caps on an angle. Klink quickly complies with the order, and then offers the two refreshments. As they head for Klink's office, Kammler has a start, and gazes at Schultz, asking for his name. When Klink gives it to him, Kammler delightedly greets Schultz like an old friend. As it turns out the two ARE in fact old friends, from the first World War. Kammler was a lieutenant back then, and Schultz superior. He tells all present that Schultz saved his life in the war. After making a comment on Schultz' weight, he offers to have Schultz transferred elsewhere, but Schultz declines, insisting that Stalag 13 isn't so bad. Kammler quickly orders Klink to send regular reports of Schultz' progress to him in Berlin, and that Schultz is to receive every consideration from now on. The two friends quickly depart, and Klink (who is less than impressed) laments that a man like Kammler would show affection to "that fat tub of lard." Franz rebukes Klink and tells him that Kammler is a very powerful man, and a favourite of Hitler himself. Hogan then tells Klink to do as Kammler says or else Schultz will end up in charge of the camp and Klink will become a sergeant. Hogan then chuckles and says "Sergeant Klink" has a good sound to it. Some time later, Schultz reports to Klink and apologises for the prisoners not putting on a better showing for General Kammler. Klink dismisses Schultz' concerns, addresses him by his first name (Hans) and asks if there's anything he needs. Klink then proceeds to lavish great treatment on Schultz, telling him that the army couldn't function without sergeants like Schultz. He also says that a sergeant operates best with an intelligent and humane commanding officer. He insists that he and Schultz make a good team, telling him that "we were the men that took Poland in 23 days." Although both Schultz and Klink admit that neither were actually present for that part of the war. Klink then tells Schultz that if he has any problems in the future, to bring them forward. He then dismisses Schultz, but then recants and instead says "auf wiedersehen" instead. He also offers Schultz a cigar. A while later, Schultz makes a show of both berating his troops, and emulating Klink by asking them to bring their problems to him. Hogan meanwhile tells Newkirk and LeBeau that the time is ripe for them to do a certain something. This something happens to be a staged fight and escape attempt, which Schultz foils quite easily. The matter is soon brought before Klink. Hogan praises Schultz and insists that Schultz is a hero for preventing both the escape, and panic among the prisoners. Klink orders Schultz to make an official report of the matter and dismisses him. Schultz asks what happened to "auf wiedersehen" but Klink insists on a dismissal. Klink then tells Hogan to let him deal with his own men, and to not give Schultz delusions of grandeur. Hogan however says that any official commendation for Schultz should come from General Kammler. Klink asks what Hogan means, and Hogan tells the Prussian Kommandant that Kammler is likely to hear about the incident and would want to reward Schultz for his bravery. Klink insists that Kammler wouldn't do something over Klink's head, before realising that Kammler would. He then agrees to Hogan's suggestion that Schultz be given a medal for his actions, and to invite Kammler to personally present the medal at a party at the hotel in town. Hogan informs his men of the recent developments and tells them that they will be serving as waiters for the party, minus Kinch. While they are doing this, they will rescue Becker from the hotel and Kinch will start him on his way to England. They will have to deal with two German guards, and use smoke bombs as a diversion. Hogan then instructs them to give the Germans the nicest party they've ever had. At the party, Klink introduces General Kammler to the guests, who in turn makes a small speech about Schultz' heroics and awards him the Iron Cross fourth grade. As he pins the medal on Schultz, the Heroes put their plan into operation. They turn off the lights, light the curtains on fire, and throw a few smoke bombs causing much confusion. One of the guards abandons his post to help and is incapacitated by Hogan and LeBeau. Newkirk and LeBeau quickly incapacitate the other guard and begin searching the rooms for Becker. Hogan and Carter meanwhile keep the fire going by throwing buckets of water anywhere except for where the fire is burning. They even douse Klink in water when he calls for water. Schultz meanwhile helps himself to wine. The Heroes quickly bring Becker to an nearby window where Kinch is waiting. Kinch and Becker leave, and Hogan and Carter drag Schultz into the room with them. Hogan then switches on the lights and very quickly it is discovered that Becker is missing. Franz and Klink surmise that the Underground caused the fire and rescued Becker, and Kammler relieves Klink of his command for holding the ceremony in a public place, and letting three prisoners escape. However he soon changes his mind when Hogan points out that the missing prisoners have been "captured" again by a drunken Schultz. Kammler insists that Schultz is a true hero, and Schultz replies that he is beginning to believe it himself. Some time later, Hogan is in Klink's office as Klink finishes a phone call. Klink tells Hogan that General Kammler has been transferred to the Russian Front. They are interrupted by Schultz who takes a seat and insists that a war hero like him should have an office of his own. Hogan tries to warn him, but Schultz ignores the warning and tries to swipe a cigar. Klink slams the lid of the humidor on Schultz' fingers and informs him of his protector's transfer. Schultz immediately reports for duty with the proper respect for Klink, who dismisses the hapless sergeant. Hogan however tells Schultz he could write to Kammler who still has a lot of authority in Berlin. Klink, realising that Schultz' could cause him trouble, once again wishes Schultz "auf weidersehen." Story Notes *This is both the fortieth produced episode of the series and the thirty-eighth episode to be shown on television, and is the sixth episode of the Second Season. *The title is a wordplay on The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich by William Shirer. It is one of the most popular and well-researched works on the history of Nazi Germany. *We learn from this episode that our heroes have bribed the Germans working in the camp motor pool. This gives them free access to any vehicles they need for their operations, such as Klink's staff car. Timeline Notes and Speculations *This episode appears to take place in the fall of 1943. The date is implied by General Kammler's subsequent reassignment to the Russian Front. *This episode gives us a glimpse into Schultz's past. We learn that, as a younger, more athletic (and more brave?) man, he was a soldier in the Imperial German Army stationed in the Ardennes Forest during World War I. He had a good relationship with his unit commander, Lieutenant Kammler, and even saved his life on one occasion. *Schultz will also refer to his World War I and II past in Guess Who Came To Dinner by touting himself as a war hero to get out of paying for an apple. *Schultz reveals that he was at home in Heidelberg with his wife when Germany invaded Poland (September 1, 1939), touching off World War II. Quotes Bloopers * Sergeant Schultz receives the Iron Cross (Fourth Grade) for stopping a "mass escape". But there is no fourth grade for this medal. The lowest grade is second grade. * Towards the end of the episode, Klink gets two buckets of water thrown at him, yet only seconds later, he is perfectly dry. * Also, towards the end of the episode, Schultz's weapon changes from an MP-40 to an American Thompson between shots. External links * The Rise and Fall of Sergeant Schultz at TV.com * The Rise and Fall of Sergeant Schultz episode on Ein Käfig voller Helden * The Rise and Fall of Sergeant Schultz at the Internet Movie Database * The Rise and Fall of Sergeant Schultz episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Two